The known method of changing the properties of polymers is chemical modification thereof by introducing polar functional groups at a stage of polymerization using modifying monomers. One of the examples illustrating this modification is copolymerization of butadiene with methacrylic acid resulting in the obtaining of carboxylate rubbers. In patents (U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,109, 22 Sep. 1970, CO8F 1/67, 13/04. D.M.Fenton, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,460, 09 May. 09, 1972, CO8F 1/67, 13/04, K.Nzaki; U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,911, 28 Feb. 1978, CO8F 004/26, D. M. Fenton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,871, 05 May 1994, CO8G 067/02, A. Sommazzi, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,120, 06 Jan. 1993, CO8G 067/02, E.Drent, et al.; EP Pat. No. 0,802,213, 22 Oct. 1997, CO8G 067/02, A. Sommazzi, et al.) a disclosure is made of methods for introducing carbonyl groups into polymers through CO copolymerization with olefinic and diene monomers in the presence of complexes of palladium resulting in the obtaining of alternating polymers.
Another method for the modification of polymers is introduction of diverse polar functional groups into polymers already produced. This method finds a particularly wide variety of application with respect to polymers containing double carbon-carbon bonds (C═C). These both can be residual double bonds (for example in polyolefins) and regular double bonds (for example in polydienes).
For example, in patents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,653, 23 Sep. 1986, CO8F 008/00, J. D. Kitchens, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,241, 28 Jan. 1986, CO8F 008/32, J. D. Kitchens, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,536, 21 Sep. 1971, B44D 1/50, CO8F 27/10, R. A. Bragole) a disclosure is made of methods for the modification of polymers by introducing thiocyanate or isothiocyanate groups on C═C bonds using chemical methods or by exposure to a UV-radiation.
In patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,172, 20 Jul. 1993, BO5D 003/06, P. T., Cahalan, et al.) there is shown and described a method for modifying polyolefins by grafting an acrylamide monomer by exposure to a UV-radiation in the presence of cerium ions.